Tribute to the Best Plan in the World
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Sonic and Tails come up with a plan for the Freedom Fighters so great that they cannot even remember it. One-shot. Written for Mike Prower the Fox. SatAM universe.


**A/N:** Ok, I'm not sure where this one came from.

**Sword:** I do! Cause I made it up!

**Pen:** Oh no.

**Sword:** Oh yes! We don't own any of the Sonic characters! They belong to SEGA...SEEEEEEGAAAA. And the song, in bold letters, that inspired us-

**Pen:** *laughs and is knocked out*

**Sword:** -is owned by Tenacious D. We had to change some of the words. And this is dedicated to one of the people who has supported us throughout many of our stories.

He's praised and critiqued them. So Mike Prower the Fox, this one goes out to you.

**Sword:** *hugs* I hope you like it!

I hope this works. Thank you Chocovi for beta reading this story as well. Enjoy.

**Tribute to the Best Plan in the World**

"Zis is ridiculous, oui?"

"C'mon Ant. Sally girl's plan is alright by me."

"Well I think we should use more concealment around here."

In a small hut on the edge of the village, the Freedom Fighters had gathered to devise a plan for shutting down one of Robotnik's newest factories that was cranking out Swatbots by the minute. And it had been going well until Sally had laid out her plan to the others. Now some were bickering over the possible dangers, calling it reckless and a brazen assault that would doom them, while others believed there were serious holes that needed to be accounted for.

All the while Sonic, along with his buddy Tails, was leaning against the wall, listening to the most vocal opponents—Antoine and Chuck—argue with the plan's creator and Bunnie. Sally's support was on one side of the table, as she jammed her finger into the rolled-out drawings spread before them, while the others stood firm on the other side, holding pencils to either make adjustments or wanting to sweep the disagreeable plans away. The blue hedgehog had long ago grown bored of simply standing there and listening, wanting to be out in the thick of the action right now. Exactly like they would have been if the others had not started to doubt their current plan of action.

He glanced at Tails to find the young kitsune's eyes drooping. He smiled and nudged his little brother, shaking him awake. The fox groaned and rubbed his eyes, showing how he was not accustomed to staying up this late. He turned to Sonic, who merely smiled and nodded, a silent sign that they would head home as soon as this was over.

"Well what does Sugahog think?"

The blue hedgehog looked up to discover that the entire group was staring at him, waiting to see whose side he would take. He eyed Sally, knowing that she would want his support on the issue and coerce the others into following along. But if her idea was risky enough to alarm Chuck, then he did not want to put anyone's life in danger. So he decided to stall for time.

"Okay, how many people think we should go with Sally's plan?" he asked. Instantly half the hands shot into the air. "And how many think we should use a different plan?" The other half responded, leaving Sonic to break the tie. He sighed dejectedly, hating to have to be the one in the middle. Already, Antoine was beginning to suggest his own idea, which began to sway some of the voters in opposite directions until the Freedom Fighters were split up even more on the issue.

Sonic walked over to the table and allowed his eyes to scan it briefly. He did not understand each part of the drawing, but the more he studied it, the more an idea started to form in his own mind. Eventually he snapped his fingers and shouted, "I got it!"

Everyone focused their attention on the blue wonder once again, as he shook Tails awake and whispered in his ear. The young fox's eyes widened in delight and he nodded eagerly, running into one of the back rooms to grab a chalkboard. Sonic turned around and addressed the group. "Tails and me got a plan we came up with a long time ago. I think you guys will like it and it could work."

As Tails returned with the green board, some of the others seemed skeptical. Sonic was not known for his brains and, despite his little brother being a genius in many aspects, some others simply saw him as a child. But they decided to watch as the pair drew their idea on the board and as Sonic continued talking.

"_**This is the greatest plan in the world**_," he declared.

"What's it called?" Rotor asked, speaking up from the back.

The hedgehog paused in his drawing, letting his grasped piece of chalk hover of the black canvas. Tapping his foot in thought, he was struck by an idea, which he was quick to translate onto the board. Above the incomplete display, he wrote one single word, turned to the rest, and read it aloud for them. "_**Tribute.**_ And I'll tell ya how me and Tails came up with it while we finish drawing it."

* * *

_**Long time ago me and my lil' bro Tails here **__had gotten lost in the middle of the woods at night. We'd been takin' down Robuttnik's goons all day so we were pretty tired. It must've been hours before we found a path that later turned into a road._

_Well __**we was hitchhikin' down **__this __**long and lonesome road **__for a good while. We could barely see anything in front of us, meaning I couldn't run or we might run into a tree or off a cliff. And my little buddy here was too tired ta fly. Ya should've seen him. He was takin' out swatbots left and right like crazy. He actually took one and he— oops. Got a little sidetracked._

_Anyway, __**all of a sudden,**__ just as we had turned a corner,__** there shined a shiny robot in the middle of the road.**__ He had Robotnik's ugly face painted all over him and he was huge. He was aiming right at us with several guns attached ta his arms, with flashlights and lasers pointing at our heads. I stood in front of Tails, ready ta grab him and jet out of there. But the machine just stood there, waiting for something._

_Eventually, after what seemed like hours of just standing around, I heard something click inside of it. He opened what must've been his mouth. __**And he said**__, "You have been designated for termination by the all-mighty Dr. Ivo Robotnik. You can either die here or come along as captives." It sounded a lot like the fat doctor's voice, only mechanized._

_Now this thing looked a lot tougher than any of the normal swatbots he usually built. I didn't even think I could break through its armor, ring or no. And we were in no fighting condition. I think it knew that because it laughed, or what I assume was laughing, and offered us an unexpected chance. "I see that you will try to fight, yet you know you will lose. I will give you one chance to attack before I destroy both of you for Dr. Robotnik." He paused and stared at both of us like he was reading our thoughts. "Go ahead. __**Use the best plan in the world**__ that you have to defeat me now__**, or I**__ will annihilate your bodies and__** your souls."**__, wondering what ta do. Making sure that the robot didn't move any closer, I turned around and pulled Tails into a huddle. I could see that he was pretty scared and I could say that I wasn't feeling one hundred percent sure myself. But I put on a brave face and smiled. "So, whatcha think?"_

_He calmed down a bit and glanced back at the bucket of bolts. "Well I don't think you can simply just attack it like you normally do." I had figured that out already, but I kept quiet and let him go on. "And it doesn't look like he has any weak points."_

_I studied the thing as well and saw he was right. Robuttnik had made it very difficult this time as each part was reinforced in some way. But that didn't worry me too much. I just grinned at Tails. "So how about we just wing it like normal?"_

_He nodded slowly __**and we each said**__,__** "Okay."**__ So we stood up, getting into battle poses, as did the robot. I gave my bro one last look before we attacked. __**And we went with the first thing that came to our heads**__. It__** just so happened to be the best plan in the world**__. I tell ya, __**it was the best plan in the world.**_

* * *

By this point, Sonic had worked himself into a frenzy. His drawings became more erratic as he became caught up in the story. He soon turned away from the chalkboard, leaving Tails to fill in some of the finer details and cavorted around the table beside the other Freedom Fighters.

Shoving his face into theirs, he rambled on. "_**Look into my eyes and it's easy to see**_ that I'm tellin' the truth!" he declared. Indicating himself and then the fox, he added, "_**One and one make two, two and one**_ _decimated robot__** make three**_. I tell ya',_** it was destiny.**_"

Save for Antoine, who remained visually nonplussed by his antics, the rest of the group was leaning forward, waiting with bated breath for the next part of the story. Even Sally, who normally would have discouraged the behavior, was interested in hearing how well the plan worked. Yet Sonic was basking far too much in the attention, that he was had now abandoned the tale and was instead ranting about the brilliance of the idea.

Climbing onto the table, he went on, "_**Once every hundred thousand years or so, when the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow**_," he recanted, jokingly using a poor accent and imitating an over-dramatic actor. "_**And the grass doth grow**_-"

"Would you just get on wiz it?" Antoine interrupted him.

The blue hedgehog looked around at the group and sheepishly grinned. "Guess I got a bit carried away." He hopped down and walked back to the chalkboard. Picking up his piece, he thought for a few moments, recounting what he had told so far to himself. After he was satisfied that he remembered what point the tale was at, he continued.

* * *

_**Needless to say, the drone was stunned.**__ More like trashed. One more __**whip-crack from Tails' whoopy tail, and the **__hunk of junk__** was done.**__ Me and Tails could barely stand, but we did anyway. I patted him on the back, tellin' him that he'd done a great job. But just as we thought it was over, that robot powered up again._

_He didn't stand up. He just sorta crawled toward us usin' his remaining hand. When he was close enough, he tried to grab our legs. But I moved Tails aside and kicked its head, knockin' a few more bolts off. That must've been the final straw cause it finally collapsed. Its eyes started to go and it turned its head to the side, like it was gonna take a nice, long nap._

_Before it did shut down permanently, __**it asked us**__, __**"Who are you two?"**_

_Tails looked at me and I nodded ta him. We both pointed at the scrap of metal __**and we said, "We're Sonic and Tails! Yeah!"**_

* * *

By now, the heroic hedgehog had not only managed to work his little brother into a frenzy matching his own, but the rest of the cluttered room as well. Whoops and hollers combining into unintelligible noises of "_**Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah,**_" and"_**Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!**_" over the victory in their story drowned out anything else. Including Antoine's insistence that they cease and desist.

Several minutes passed before everyone finally settled down. And it was then that Bunnie spoke up from the back. "Wait a minute Sugahog," she said slowly, drawing a connection that they had failed to notice. "You never told us what you and Tails did to beat that big ol' robot."

And it was then that Sonic caught Tails' eyes, both of them sporting a now guilty expression as if they had been caught in a lie. He reached up to his neck, rubbing it anxiously and begin to mumble. His whole persona from earlier had taken a complete turnabout from that one statement. "Uh, well...," he trailed off, looking at his little brother for help, but the two-tailed fox was just as flustered as he was. "We kinda forgot."

Everyone's jaw dropped at the revelation. Some at first thought he was pulling a fast one on them, as he had been prone to do before, and chuckled. But when they saw he was still acting the same, their laughter died down and there was dead silence.

"You mean to tell us," Antoine piped up and pointed to their drawing on the chalkboard, "that you made zis up because you cannot remember any of it? Zis is not your 'great plan', no?"

The blue hedgehog shook his head and crossed his hands behind his back. "It's true. _**This is not the greatest plan in the world, no.**_ Tails and me couldn't remember it because we were dead tired." Yet he stood proudly in front of their work and beamed at the others. "So we- er, mainly Tails," he grinned at the younger up there with him, "thought for several days how it went and came up with this. It's the closest we could think of."

At that point, everyone had returned to the earlier debate, waving the two off. Tails was visibly disappointed, but Sonic was determined to not back down. He believed that this could work. He just had to coerce the others into believing it as well. And though he was not as logical as his little brother or able to rally the troops like Sally, he still had his charisma and that counted for something.

Butting into the middle of the group, he slammed his hands down on the table, covering parts of the other plans. "Yes, _**this is just a tribute**_ to our plan. Yes, we_** couldn't remember the greatest plan in the world**_." Antoine rolled his eyes, heaving an irritable sigh and turned back to his idea.

"But," the blue hedgehog exclaimed, raising his finger, "have I ever let you guys down before? Has Tails?"

At this, he singled out the little fox, standing in the corner and looking down at his shoes. Immediately, everyone empathized with him and a general murmur of consensus ran amongst the group. From Sonic's perspective, his spiel seemed to be working. He just needed to keep going.

"_**This is a tribute, oh, to the greatest plan in the world, all right**_?" he ran over to the blackboard again. "And if_** it was the greatest plan in the world,**_ then a tribute surely can't go wrong!"

He was winning the crowd over again. There was just one more person he had to convince. Standing in front of Sally, he locked eyes with her and held her hand with both of his, softly massaging it ever so tenderly. "C'mon Sal. Ya know me," he quietly said. "Ya know I wouldn't be like this unless I was sure it would work. And I trust Tails that it **will **work."

The blue hedgehog knew at that moment she would agree to it. He had been around her long enough that he could read her quite well. He saw her weigh the options in those cerulean eyes and felt the tense fury from the debate earlier trickle out of her fingertips as he squeezed every ounce of it out, replacing it with abdicating her position in favor of throwing her lot in with him. Yet he waited to hear her say it.

"Okay," she smiled. "We'll use yours and Tails' plan."

Everyone whooped and hollered in excitement as Tails brought the chalkboard closer to the table. Sonic stood by his side, smiling and tussling the fox's hair. "_**And the peculiar thing is this my friends: the song we enacted on that fateful night**_," the hedgehog said, unable to still contain his excitement and needing to reiterate once again how great of an idea he believed this was, "_**it didn't actually look anything like this plan. This is just a tribute! And I wish you guys were there!**_"

"We get it!" Antoine burst out, annoyed to his breaking point by the hero's antics. "Just get on with it."

Sonic shrugged. "_**Just a matter of opinion**_, Ant." He stepped aside and let Tails take the floor, who began to point out various spots on their map on the table and his drawing. The hedgehog watched with pride as his little brother took charge and smiled at Sally, who slipped her hand in his as they both listened.

**A/N:** And that's all.

**Sword:** Hope you liked it!

If you have any constructive criticism or comments, let us know. Honestly, this started out as a bit of a comedy drabble, but became much longer. And don't think we're playing favorites. We're planning to write more and dedicate them to some of our other supporters, but we just wanted to test it and see how well we would do. That and Mike was the first one to come to mind since he typically reviews each story.

**Pen:** Why not do the entire world a favor and cease this nonsense once and for all?

**Sword:** You're so mean! En garde!


End file.
